<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Building Nests by Ariel_Lazarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469148">Building Nests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus'>Ariel_Lazarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Basically Ace is trying to court Marco like a bird, Canon Universe, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marco is very confused, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's left feeling more confused than ever. What Ace is doing, he has no idea. He can't help but enjoy it in the meantime though, all the time spent with him and all those touches and nice gestures. It may not mean what Marco would like it to mean, but it's still nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished another marcoace fic! Yay! Sorry it took so long, lmao. This is basically finished, I just need to edit the rest of it. I really wanted to get the first chapter posted tonight for my boy! Happy Birthday, Ace!!! I'll probably get the rest of the chapters posted in the next couple weeks as I finish editing them. You're welcome to read along as I post or wait until it's all posted! Either way, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day, another wild party for the Whitebeard Pirates. As would be expected, there's loads of food and drink going around, and several people have pulled out instruments. Pretty much the norm for them honestly, pirates do love to party after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace has a nice singing voice, Marco thinks to himself, listening to the other man sing some shanty or another. He's still fairly on key, even though he's probably pretty tipsy right now, Marco assumes, with how his face is flushed red under those freckles as he keeps looking Marco's way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a bit unusual though, Ace singing instead of stuffing his face with all the food he can get his hands on. Though come to think of it, he's been singing a lot more often lately, at parties and even randomly throughout the day. Maybe he's finally getting more comfortable here, now that he's been an official member for awhile, having Pops' mark and everything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco can't help but stare at that mark for a bit, when Ace gets turned around by all the drunken dancing going on near him, though his voice still stays strong despite it. It looks good on him, their full jolly roger, taking up so much of that muscular back, showing his loyalty and commitment to the crew and the captain they call their father so clearly for all to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He may have been stubbornly against joining the crew for a long while, so determined to kill Whitebeard he was, but once he decided to join them, he didn't go into it half-heartedly. There's no one here that would doubt him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops has even recently been considering asking him to fill their long vacant 2nd division commander position. He's been doing great with that division, and he makes an excellent leader. There's something about him that just compels people to follow him, an innate quality so few have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The singing finally dies off and Ace turns back around, jerking Marco out of his thoughts. He starts heading over Marco's way, a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Marco, what'd you think?" He asks, the red on face getting a bit darker. He's still pretty steady for how drunk he must be though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Think of what?" Marco isn't really sure what Ace is asking about. The party? The song he was singing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"About, ya know," the freckled man falters a bit, "the singing. Did ya like it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace wants to know what Marco thought of his singing? Maybe he's insecure about it, Marco muses, and that's why he took so long to start doing it around the crew even though he obviously enjoys it so much? "You sounded great, Ace. Don't worry, everyone definitely loved it." He tries to smile as reassuringly as possible to make Ace feel better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace gets even redder than Marco thought possible and turns away, mumbling something under his breath too quietly for him to hear. Then louder asks, "Did you maybe wanna sing something too?" before looking away again quickly, almost like he's deliberately avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? Sing?" Marco isn't sure why Ace is asking. He sings occasionally for fun at parties like this, but he's not anything amazing. He certainly never usually has anyone requesting he sing, aside from that time so many years ago when Thatch wanted to know if the myth about phoenixes having the most beautiful singing in the world was true. If it is true, it clearly doesn't extend to phoenix zoans. Not that the truth stops Thatch from bringing it up all the time or telling new members about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, you don't have to or anything," Ace says, quickly.  "I was just wondering if you wanted to, since I was just singing something, but if you don't that's ok! I'll just um, go now." He turns and hurriedly walks away before Marco can even say anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's not sure how long he stands there staring where Ace had just been, still lost in thought and wondering what that was all about, when Thatch approaches him. "Sooo, Marco, what was that just now with Ace? He sure left pretty fast," he says, way too casually considering how eager he looks for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looks at him suspiciously and says, "Why? Do you know something?" He then has a sudden thought and groans, feeling annoyed. "You didn't tell him that dumb myth about phoenixes' singing did you? You have to stop telling new crew members that. They won't quit trying to get me to sing, and they'll only be disappointed when they actually hear me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He wanted you to sing?" Thatch sounds almost surprised? "Now that's interesting. Thanks, Marco!" Then he rushes off too, disappearing into the throng of drunken pirates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well now Marco's left feeling even more confused than before. Why did Thatch seem so surprised by him saying Ace wanted Marco to sing? Shouldn't he have expected it if he told Ace that silly story?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, it hadn't occurred to Marco before when he was thinking Ace might be drunk, but shouldn't his devil fruit keep him from getting drunk? Maybe he's wrong, but he could've sworn he remembered hearing something about Ace's fruit burning up the alcohol as he drinks it. Or maybe that's only when he actually activates the flames? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because if he wasn't drunk, why was he so flushed? Whether he'd genuinely bought into the story from Thatch or was just going along with a prank, it's not like him to be so flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Marco shakes his head, now is not the time to think about it. Whatever Thatch is up to, whether it includes Ace or not, he can worry about later. Right now there's a party going on, and he'd like to at least have some fun while they all have the chance, before some moron attacks them or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to grab himself some booze before heading towards where some of the crew usually congregates to play cards. He hasn't cleaned anyone out playing poker recently, might be fun to see how much money he can get out of some of them while they're too drunk to remember the last time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Display and Dance (Also Fighting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ace seems to have become even more dedicated with his training lately, don't you think?" Marco says to Jozu, his fellow division commander, once again watching Ace lift weights in the training area on deck. He occasionally glances over towards them, probably wondering what they're saying since they're talking while watching him. "I know he kind of always has been, but now it's like it's all I ever see him doing anymore outside of his other responsibilities."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! The next chapter! I haven't written much fighting before, so idk how well I did. Hope you guys like it though! I'll try to get the next one out before too long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ace seems to have become even more dedicated with his training lately, don't you think?" Marco says to Jozu, his fellow division commander, once again watching Ace lift weights in the training area on deck. He occasionally glances over towards them, probably wondering what they're saying since they're talking while watching him. "I know he kind of always has been, but now it's like it's all I ever see him doing anymore outside of his other responsibilities."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? You've seen him training that much?" Jozu asks, an odd tone to his voice that Marco can't place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he replies. "Haven't you noticed? I swear almost everytime I see him lately, that's what he's doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How strange," says Jozu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange? Marco was just commenting that Ace's newfound obsession seems a little strange, but the way Jozu says that makes him think he means something else by it. Marco opens his mouth to ask, but before he can he's interrupted by Ace suddenly approaching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Marco!" Ace says, cheerfully. "You wanna spar with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now there's the other thing. Ace has been asking Marco to spar an awful lot lately too. Perhaps because he knows he can go all out without worrying about burning him? Though he could do that with Jozu who's also right here, and yet he still asked Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco isn't sure why Ace keeps choosing him, but knowing that he could easily ask someone else to spar and yet still always asks Marco makes him a lot happier than it probably should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Ace. We can spar for a bit, I've got some time." He really should be heading back to the infirmary right now actually, but he can't refuse Ace. At least, not when he looks like this, that freckled skin all sweaty and flushed while he pants a little from the weight lifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! Let's go then!" Ace exclaims, that bright grin on his face. That would be the other reason that Marco can't refuse him. When given any opportunity to see that gorgeous smile aimed at him, it's too hard to pass it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk together to the sparring ring, and Ace eagerly gets into his fighting stance. Marco decides to join Ace in being shirtless, taking his off and tossing it outside the ring, knowing it'll likely just get burned if he leaves it on. He gets into his own stance, one that appears more casual than it really is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" He asks Ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than ready! Lets do this!" Ace replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that statement, Marco bursts into motion, launching a kick towards Ace, which is swiftly dodged. Their movements are fast and precise, with punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges all happening in rapid succession with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've done this so many times and know each other so well at this point, it almost feels choreographed, more like a dance than a fight. Each of them knows the other's next move before it happens, even once they bring their flames into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace uses his first of course, none of his previous hits landing hard enough to make Marco's appear. His trademark move of setting his fist on fire and punching flames then lands on Marco's shoulder, burning him momentarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco likely could have dodged that hit, but he sort of enjoys that sudden searing heat followed by his own refreshingly cool flames immediately appearing to soothe and heal the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't slow down at all now that things have started heating up so to speak, if anything they move quicker. Marco starts partially transforming, turning his arms into wings of fire and relying even more on his legs to actually attack with, occasionally letting his feet transform into talons he can slash with. He isn't using haki though, so there won't be any actual damage. This is just a spar after all, and he wouldn't ever want to hurt Ace </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Marco sees an opening he can't resist, and swipes his leg where Ace's stance has become a bit unsteady after an attack, knocking him over. He quickly moves to pin Ace down, holding his arms above his head and keeping his hips in place with his legs. He stares down at Ace beneath him, looking absolutely gorgeous with his skin flushed a dark red and his chest heaving from the exertion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace breaks eye contact with Marco to look down a bit, at his mouth maybe? He can't help but look at Ace's own, lips slightly parted almost like an invitation. He starts to lean forward a bit before he can think about what he's doing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a yell jerks him out of his daze. He yanks himself away from Ace as if he's been burned in a way his powers can't heal. As he stands, he looks over to where he forgot Jozu was watching and sees several other crew members with him now. Thatch the one who yelled, is now apparently being admonished by the others for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace is still laying there where Marco had him pinned, looking slightly dazed and almost disappointed even? He's probably just disappointed the spar is already over, Marco tells himself. He reaches a hand down to help him up. "Are you alright Ace? I didn't make you hit your head, did I?" He asks, concerned he may have hurt him without meaning to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace shakes his head for a second and looks up at him, then grabs his hand to be pulled up. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for the spar!" He answers quickly before continuing, "I should really hit the shower though, it won't be long until dinner. Later, Marco!" He rushes off so fast, Marco doesn't even have the chance to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? Did Marco actually hurt Ace and he just didn't want to tell him? Or, and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach at this thought, did he catch onto what Marco was thinking about doing and feel creeped out by him wanting to kiss him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's a good time to go do some paperwork, Marco thinks. At least then he can try and focus on something other than Ace. And maybe he should try and avoid sparring for a while, if Ace is still willing to ask him that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads to his office, passing the others on his way by, not paying any mind to what they're berating Thatch for. Something about bets? He doesn't care enough to find out more, it's probably not important anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace keeps touching him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter for you guys!! Hope you enjoy it!!! Poor Marco is still slowly losing his mind here, lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ace keeps touching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco isn't sure why this seems so strange to him. Other members of the crew can be pretty touchy-feely too, like Thatch for example, who's often throwing an arm over Marco's shoulders, poking at him, messing with his hair, etc. Maybe that's why Ace is doing it? He does spend a lot of time with Thatch after all, he could have simply picked up the habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels different when Ace does it though, the touches seeming to linger for longer, leaving Marco feeling warm where the contact was. The frequent brushes up against him, legs touching under tables, a hand on his arm, and fingers reaching up to play with his hair feel almost intimate somehow, despite Ace always acting like it's just perfectly normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers in his hair are the oddest of the touches though. Ace seems to do that the most, and it isn't anything like when any of the others in the crew touch his hair, messing it up further to annoy him. Ace instead runs his fingers through it gently, almost like he's trying to neaten it or something? Is he bothered by how messy Marco's hair always looks? Marco considers this explanation for a moment before dismissing it. Ace isn't really a guy that concerned with neatness, the man probably doesn't even own a hairbrush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace's leg shifts a little from where it's pressed against Marco's under the table where they're both sitting for dinner, the very reason for Marco's current thought process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ace is just eating and attempting to converse at the same time as is normal for him, though it's amazing he hasn't fallen asleep trying. Maybe Marco is just getting too worked up about this? Maybe Ace does this to other people all the time and he's just never noticed before? Except he's spent so much time with Ace and observing him, he's sure probably would've noticed something like that by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always finds himself wishing that it would be because Ace has feelings for him like he has for Ace, however unlikely he thinks that is. He can't help but enjoy all those touches all the same though, and part of him hopes Ace doesn't ever stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Marco, you alright?" Thatch's voice breaks through his speculation. "You seem a bit off; you've hardly even touched your food." Of course Thatch would notice Marco hadn't been eating, as the head chef he cares a great deal about everyone's eating habits, always wanting to make sure their family is all getting all the nutrients they need. Marco has a feeling this is about more than that though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Thatch." He replies, taking a bite of his food as if to show he's clearly perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been pretty distracted lately, you aren't getting sick or anything are you?" Thatch asks, an eyebrow raised, an almost knowing look on his face. He couldn't know what Marco had just been thinking about, could he? Surely he hasn't been that transparent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick? Are you sick, Marco?" Ace stops eating to look over at Marco with concern. He raises a hand and holds it up against Marco's forehead, like how many people attempt to check if children have a fever. "You don't feel feverish to me," he says, moving his hand higher to readjust the strands of Marco's hair he'd pushed out of the way to check his temperature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I don't, I'm not sick!" Marco insists. "My powers don't even let me get sick!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do look a little flushed though." Thatch chimes in with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe your powers are acting up? Unless you've got another reason for your face to be so red right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco normally has better control of himself than this, but he can feel his face heating up and is sure it just turned an even darker shade of red. He's now strongly considering killing Thatch, or at least maiming him. The man has to know something about his feelings for Ace, he wouldn't be teasing like this otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" Marco snaps, irritated. "Like I just said and have said a million times before, my powers don't allow me to get sick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace looks a bit hurt at Marco's tone, even if Marco had meant it to be aimed at Thatch. His fingers pull away slightly, but still linger a bit in Marco's hair, he says, "Alright, if you say so. Make sure you eat though, even if you can't get sick, you still need to eat food." He then moves his hand completely away, much to Marco's disappointment, and resumes stuffing his face with food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco digs into his own food, hoping the conversation will end there. The way Thatch is looking at him makes him feel guilty though. Are his feelings for Ace so obvious? He'd hoped Ace hadn't caught on when he seemed to be acting normal after the recent sparring incident, but now he's not so sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely if Ace were really uncomfortable he'd say something? And he wouldn't be touching Marco all the time, right? He probably hasn't even noticed anything. He tries to put it out of his mind and finishes his food in record time. "Well, I really need to be going now, I have a lot of work to get done, and I'm on watch tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurries away after that, not wanting the conversation to turn back to the idea of him getting sick, as they sometimes worry about when they think he's working too hard, despite his devil fruit powers making it impossible. He has a feeling he's in for a long night though, he probably won't be able to stop thinking about Ace no matter how hard he tries.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sharing Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty much everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates knows about Ace's eating habits by now. He eats a lot, he does it fast and without any regard for table manners, and if you try to take his food he may very well stab you with a fork. He also tends to fall asleep while eating, but that's due to his narcolepsy rather than a habit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter! I actually meant to edit and post it yesterday, but I sorta forgot until it was too late, lmao. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty much everyone in the Whitebeard Pirates knows about Ace's eating habits by now. He eats a lot, he does it fast and without any regard for table manners, and if you try to take his food he may very well stab you with a fork. He also tends to fall asleep while eating, but that's due to his narcolepsy rather than a habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco remembers Ace telling them before that his possessiveness around his food mostly has to do with his little brother. Apparently Luffy will steal all your food the second you're not paying attention, so now Ace is just constantly alert for anyone that may be going after his. It's more instinct than any rational decision at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace also isn't the sort of guy to ever share his food, not unless someone really needs it. Deuce has told some of them about Ace splitting the Mera Mera with him when they were stranded on Sixis, and quite a few of them have seen him do things like give food away to starving children and whatnot. He definitely has a big heart when it comes to helping people who really need it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when it comes to normal circumstances in everyday life? There's no way he's giving up any food he's claimed for his own, not willingly. If he grabbed that last piece of meat and someone else really wanted it? He'll just tell them that they should've been quicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So clearly it's completely out of character for him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marco one of the steaks he'd had piled up on his plate with nothing more than a, "Here ya go, Marco! You really should eat more than that, especially after you skipped lunch today!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco is so stunned, he can't even form words to respond. Ace just willingly gave him some of his food. Also he's apparently been keeping track of Marco's eating habits or something? They talked about it not that long ago with Thatch there, but Marco hadn't realized Ace was still paying that much attention to how much he's eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seems like it may mean something significant, but Marco honestly can't focus enough to puzzle it out when he's still flabbergasted about Ace sharing food with him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to shake it off though, since Ace is starting to look concerned. "Thanks, Ace." He manages to say to him, and then starts digging into his food, beginning with the steak Ace had given him. Ace nods approvingly, then goes back to his own food, shoveling it into his mouth like a barbarian as usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His leg lightly brushes against Marco's under the table, before staying right against him. Marco tries to stay focused on his food, despite having Ace touching him being very distracting. He must finish in record time once again, before standing up to leave. He blurts out his usual excuse, "Well I really need to get back to work, I've got a lot to do." He hurries away to get back to his office, head still swirling with thoughts of why Ace is acting so oddly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week later and Marco is feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> frazzled now. There's been several other instances of Ace sharing his food, but only with him. He doesn't ever do it with anyone else. Some of the others have even noticed and commented on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The comments themselves are a bit odd too though. Well, not so much the actual comments, they're the usual teasing. The reactions to the comments on the other hand, are definitely strange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally when someone's making teasing comments at his expense, Marco would either comment back with something sarcastic, play along to turn the tables on them, or just roll his eyes and ignore it, but he isn't getting the chance for any of that. Someone else always seems to jump in and scold the commenter, pulling them away to continue out of Marco's earshot. He's not sure what that's all about, but it must be something that they know will irritate him or they wouldn't hide it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has enough to worry about aside from that though, so he doesn't dwell on it too much. There's still the touching thing for example, that's also been a target for some of the comments. Ace is fairly touchy with everyone he cares about, but it seems different with Marco now. Or maybe he's just reading too much into things? He honestly doesn't know what to think about all this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco keeps considering the idea of Ace having feelings for him, but he's not doing any of the stuff most people would consider flirtatious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the touching could sort of be seen that way, but he hasn't really been touching Marco in overtly seductive ways or anything, and he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything that seems like flirting. Even when he has his leg against Marco's or a hand messing with his hair, he acts totally casual about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's had more than enough people flirt with him in the past and done plenty of his own flirting too, so he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with how it usually goes, but this just isn't anything like that. Ace is also usually such a straightforward guy with little to no shame when it comes to any other situation. If he was interested in Marco that way surely he'd just say so, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plus Ace has had people much younger and more attractive than Marco interested in him and yet he's never once responded to any of their flirting or done any of his own from what anyone's seen. Some of the crew that love to gossip about such things have speculated that he may even be asexual or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Marco!" The voice of the very man he's been thinking of breaks through his thoughts. "I brought you something! I bought it on the island we just left!" He holds out a small bag for Marco to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Thanks, Ace!" He says, surprised at the sudden gift. He opens the bag and reaches inside, pulling out some sort of candy. He's not sure exactly what kind it is. He catches a sweet scent coming off it and leans in to smell it better. It's pineapple! Ace had brought him some sort of pineapple candy! His favorite!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pleasant surprise sours a bit though upon the realization that he's never told Ace about pineapple being his favorite food, and a lot of the guys have made stupid jokes about his head looking like a pineapple cause of his hairstyle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco mostly put an end to those years ago though, by making a ton of his own pineapple related jokes until everyone got so sick of it they quit doing it. It occasionally starts back up again with new people once they feel comfortable enough with him to joke around, and he doesn't usually mind since he still makes a ton of jokes of his own, but he hadn't expected it from Ace and for some reason it honestly hurts a little coming from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something wrong?" Ace asks, looking concerned. Marco must've let some of the hurt show on his face. Maybe he's just assuming the worst? Maybe Ace had just asked someone else what his favorite food is and it's not a joke at all? Or he picked up on Marco's jokes and came to his own conclusion? He doesn't look like he's trying to hold in laughter the way he usually does when he's playing a joke before it all bursts out cause he can't contain himself anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, nothing's wrong," Marco says, deciding to just shrug it off. "Thank you for the candy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace keeps looking at him almost expectantly. Unsure of what he wants, Marco reaches into the bag of candy and pulls one out to eat it. It's delicious, so he makes a small hum of appreciation, though Ace still almost looks a bit disappointed for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Ace isn't really sure if he likes it? "It's really good!" he says, making a point to try and sound as enthusiastic as he can so Ace doesn't think he's unhappy about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems to work, cause his face brightens up. "Glad you like them!" He exclaims, smiling his usual wide grin once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there!" They're suddenly interrupted by Thatch. "What're you two up too?" He's got that look on his face, like he knows something we don't know. Is he pulling a prank? Or was the pineapple candy his way of pulling a prank through Ace, so now he's come to see if it worked?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing's going on!" Ace's face is turning red as he quickly replies. "I was just giving Marco some candy, and now he has it, so I'm just gonna go!" He hurries away as Thatch opens his mouth to say something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch then turns to Marco and says, "Well that was strange, what were you two up to over here that had him so flustered?" He wiggles his eyebrows as if to imply something perverted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco rolls his eyes. "We weren't up to anything. As Ace said, he gave me some candy, that was all." Which is true as far as he can tell. If there was some other reason for Ace giving him candy, he hadn't said anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch looks torn between disappointed and cheerful for some reason. "Oh well, that was nice of him. He didn't say why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, he didn't. He just said he bought it on the last island we were on." Marco replies, still wondering that himself, he then continues, "Not sure how he knew pineapple was my favorite, since I've never mentioned it to him. Did you tell him that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch's eyes go wide, "I didn't tell him it was your favorite, he must've found out from someone else. That was nice of him though! But you know, I just remembered, I need to get back to the kitchens, they're gonna start on lunch soon and I should be there. Later!" He rushes away right after that, though not even in the direction of the kitchens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's left feeling more confused than ever. What Ace is doing, he has no idea. He can't help but enjoy it in the meantime though, all the time spent with him and all those touches and nice gestures. It may not mean what Marco would like it to mean, but it's still nice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Building a Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco has the strangest feeling that someone is up to something. Everytime he intends to head to his room today, it seems like somebody interrupts him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry in advance for this chapter, you guys! We've finally gotten to the reason for the angst tag, oof. I promise that things will get better in the next one, which will also be longer! The boys gotta suffer a little before they get their well deserved happy ending!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco has the strangest feeling that someone is up to something. Everytime he intends to head to his room today, it seems like somebody interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like now, once again he wanted to stop by his room to grab some papers he left there, but Izou stopped him to ask for help with some paperwork he knows full well that Izou doesn't actually need any help with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then after he manages to drag himself away from that nonsense, he has Haruta insisting he needs to come look at some intel they just got about the Marine's movements in paradise. None of it was out of the ordinary though, and there was really no reason for Marco to have to look it over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally gets so fed up, he transforms into his phoenix form and simply flies over everyone's heads, landing by the door to the commander's hallway, and rushing in before anyone can catch up. He walks quickly towards his room, but no one seems to be coming after him, so maybe they got the hint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approaches his door though, he senses a presence inside. One that he recognizes immediately as Ace, as his presence is quite distinctive to those with observation haki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates to open his door, feeling apprehensive now. What's Ace doing in his room? Is this why everyone seemed to be trying to keep him from it? It seems like it's too convenient to be a coincidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can't just stand out here all day though. The thought of just walking away occurs to him, but he doesn't really wanna leave knowing someone is in his room, even Ace, when it might be a prank. Besides, he can't help but be sort of curious. Could this have something to do with how strange Ace has been acting? The mental image of Ace laying naked on his bed, telling him he wants him, pops into his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to shake it off. That's definitely not what's going on here, he tells himself. There's no way that Ace has had feelings for him all this time, though he has been acting so strange lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of what he's been doing wouldn't constitute as flirting by anyone's standards. Besides, Ace has always seemed like the type of guy who would just come out and say it if he wanted to be with someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco can't help but feel a little hopeful though, maybe it really was all just some strange attempt to flirt? Ace is usually a straightforward guy, but he can be hard to predict sometimes, and he's been known to surprise people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only one way to find out what's actually going on though, so Marco reaches for the knob and slowly opens the door, hope swelling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ace, what are you-" He starts to ask what Ace is doing in here, but he stops short when he sees what's in his room now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a nest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like an actual bird's nest, made of sticks and everything, but large enough for birds the size of Marco's phoenix form to sit in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's so surprised, he almost forgets Ace is standing right there until the other man moves a little closer. He turns to look at him, and upon seeing a proud smile on his face, he only feels fury set in where that hesitant hope had swiftly left as soon as he had opened that door and seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Marco, how did I do?" He asks, an expression on his face that Marco can't quite place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of joke is this? Was everything this whole time just about building up to it? Was he just trying to get Marco to let his guard down for the sake of some stupid bird joke?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's had a lot of bird jokes made at his expense over the years, including a lot about nesting and laying eggs. It's never really bothered him that much, he's even made a few of his own here and there. He's certainly never felt so angry about one before though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, not angry really. He feels betrayed, heartbroken even. No matter how much he kept trying to tell himself otherwise, a tiny part of him had started to hope that Ace might actually love him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that hope has been totally crushed, and worse, he finds out it was all a prank. A prank everyone else must've been in on too, because he remembers how odd everybody had been acting lately and how so many of them tried to keep him away from his room long enough to set this up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marco?" Ace's voice breaks through his rage, sounding hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks worried now, but Marco is too angry to pay any attention. "Are you kidding me?" He snaps at Ace. "What possessed you to think this was a good idea? A bird's nest? In my room? What the hell, Ace?!" His voice raises by the end, to the point where he's yelling now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marco, I-" He starts to say something, probably some excuse about it being a harmless joke, Marco thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even wanna hear it!" He yells. "Just get out of here! And quit it with all that bullshit you've been doing!" He can feel tears trying to build up now. He just wants Ace to hurry up and leave so he can let himself break down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace looks devastated, and a part of Marco feels pained by hurting the man he loves, but that man hurt him first. "Marco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought maybe you-" He cuts himself off, "Nevermind, I should go. I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise." He practically flees from the room, leaving Marco standing there alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over the nest in the middle of the room and anger surges through him. He starts kicking and clawing at it with his talons, trying to destroy it. He then bundles up the remains of it in his sheet and stomps out onto the deck, throwing the whole thing overboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Marco," Thatch is approaching him, looking concerned. "What's going on? Didn't Ace-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave me the hell alone, Thatch!" Marco snaps, not letting him finish. He's not in the mood to be mocked right now over their stupid prank. He thought Thatch realized he had feelings for Ace, and never expected the man to be so cruel as to take advantage of those feelings to play a joke. Or maybe Thatch really didn't know and thought the joke would be harmless? Either way, Marco can't deal with it right now. He stomps right back to his room, locking the door behind him. He just needs to be alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And Now it's Marco's Turn to Build a Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As he sits in his office, pretending to do paperwork while really thinking about Ace, he's broken out of his thoughts by a book landing on his desk right in front of him. A book on birds? What the fuck is this? He looks up and opens his mouth to ask just that, when he sees it's Deuce that just threw the book down. The look on his face makes Marco pause.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait after that sad cliffhanger! Hopefully this chapter makes everything better though! It's longer than any of the others, but I didn't wanna break it up! Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days after the nest incident have been miserable. Marco can hardly sleep, he just keeps trying to bury himself in work to try and distract his mind from the heartache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's been walking on eggshells around him, probably because he keeps snapping at them all. He isn't sure who all was in on it, but he remembers quite a few of them acting strangely at the same time Ace was. A few keep trying to talk to him anyway, Thatch especially, but he doesn't want to hear any of their excuses or apologies. At least not until it stops hurting so much, if it ever does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops has even tried to say something to him multiple times now, probably wanting to convince him to hear them out, but Marco just keeps changing the subject until he stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Ace's word though, Marco hasn't seen him at all since that day. Not even a glimpse at meal times. He's clearly making an attempt to give Marco space, and as angry and hurt as he still is over everything, he appreciates that courtesy at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The part of him still very much in love with Ace is upset over this, wanting to see him, wanting things to at least go back to how they were before if nothing else. The rest of him is grateful though, because he's just not sure if he can face Ace right now without either punching him or crying, or both at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sits in his office, pretending to do paperwork while really thinking about Ace, he's broken out of his thoughts by a book landing on his desk right in front of him. A book on birds? What the fuck is this? He looks up and opens his mouth to ask just that, when he sees it's Deuce that just threw the book down. The look on his face makes Marco pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," Deuce starts sharply, sounding irritated, before he sighs and continues in a more even tone, "Ace is a moron about some things. He wasn't exactly raised the way most people are and he makes odd choices sometimes because of it. He always means well though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco starts to open his mouth to tell Deuce he doesn't want to hear it, but Deuce just glares at him. The uncharacteristic lack of respect from him keeps Marco silent, and keeps right on going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ace may have gotten confused about how zoans work and combining that with his rather odd upbringing, made some strange choices, but I assure you this is really all just a stupid misunderstanding. I can't stand seeing the two of you mope around all miserable anymore," Miserable? Ace? Marco knows he's been miserable, but why is Ace? Does he feel guilty? "So just read the marked passage in the damn book and then go talk to Ace already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he turns and marches right back out the door, leaving Marco alone with the thoughts whirling in his head and that book on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's hesitant to pick the book up, but after a while he finally does. There a bookmark stuck partway through it, as Deuce said. He starts to read the section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bird courting methods? Why on earth does Deuce want him reading this? He almost just stops and tosses it aside, no matter what Deuce said, but he starts actually reading it anyway, out of curiosity if nothing else. As he continues, the realization starts to dawn on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singing. Ace always seemed to be singing anymore and seemed to want Marco to sing as well, which is one of the ways birds court each other, one singing a song and the other singing back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the way Ace kept working out in front of Marco and wanting to spar with him was distinctly similar to the display, dancing, and fighting rituals many birds also use to court, according to the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the touching, especially of his hair, that's a lot like preening really, isn't it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeding too! Ace was sharing his food with him! Something he never does with people normally! He even went out of his way to give Marco something that's his favorite flavor!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the nest thing. Marco slumps down with his head on his desk after reading that part talking about how some birds will build a nest for their potential mate in the final stage of courtship, and accepting the nest is accepting the other bird as their mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco doesn't understand any of this though. Bird courting? The bird thing he can understand being a joke, but why would Ace or anyone go through all the courting rituals like that, even for a prank. Marco may be a bird zoan, but everyone knows he's not actually a bird, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Deuce's words from earlier pop back into his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ace may have gotten confused about how zoans work and combined that with his rather odd upbringing," </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he comes to a realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace must actually think Marco's part bird or has bird instincts or something. That was what he misunderstood about how zoans work. He was using bird courting methods because he thought that Marco would understand them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Courting methods.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ace was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>court him like a bird</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he thinks Marco has bird instincts. That means he was trying to persue Marco romantically! Likely for a serious relationship if what he's been reading is any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That means Ace must have feelings for Marco too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhilaration Marco's feeling at that epiphany suddenly dies after he realizes this means </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> rejected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and very cruelly too. He thinks back to that day and now past his own hurt and anger, he can see how hopeful Ace was when he first walked in, and how devastated he was after Marco's reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco isn't sure how he can apologize to Ace for this, but he has to try. Hopefully after he does Ace may even still be willing to give him another chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back down at the book and an idea just comes to him. It may be weird and kind of crazy, but this whole situation has been so far. This might be his best bet at making things up to Ace. He can only try and hope for the best now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People did notice his change in mood that came out of nowhere, but everyone still seemed wary of commenting on it. He may have to make some other apologies later too, or does he? He suddenly recalls all of their odd behavior recently, behavior that always seemed to coincide with Ace's courting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind flashes to one such occurrence, where that time he'd overheard something about bets. Did they all know what was going on the whole time and make bets about it? He wants to demand answers, but Ace comes first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to Deuce and thanks him for setting things straight, and asks him for his help. To go ahead with his plan, he needs someone to keep Ace out of his room for a couple hours, to make sure he can get everything ready. and Deuce agrees to distract Ace for as long as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then runs to the kitchen and asks Thatch to cook him up a bunch of food, mostly meat, as it's Ace's favorite thing to eat. Thatch seems shocked that Marco's even talking to him, but quickly agrees. Next up is gathering all the sheets and pillows he can from the extra linens they have. He brings it all to Ace's room, making sure he's not in there with haki before going inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he has everything set up, he runs back to the kitchen to grab the food, thanking Thatch profusely, and heads right back to Ace's room to wait for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure how long it would take him, so he's done earlier than he expected. Deuce is supposed to keep Ace occupied for another hour at least. Marco is prepared to wait however long he has to though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he feels it. Ace's presence, approaching the door. Deuce must not have been able to keep him away any longer. Marco feels his heart pounding as the doorknob turns, and Ace walks into his room. He doesn't seem to even notice Marco at first, with his head down as he shuffles in slowly. Then he looks up and freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco's heart sinks when he sees his face. Ace looks terrible. He always looks gorgeous to Marco of course, but right now he looks like he hasn't slept in days, and his eyes are red like he's been crying. Before he gets too caught up in beating himself up however, Ace speaks. "What're you doing here, Marco? I thought you didn't want to see me again?" He looks around at his rooms. "And what's with all the pillows and shit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco's determination strengthens, he has to sort this out. "It's a nest. A nest of pillows and blankets, I thought they'd be a bit more comfortable than sticks. I made it for you. Look Ace, I'm so sorry. I swear I had no idea what you were doing, I thought you were playing a prank on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A prank?" Ace asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm a bird zoan, but it's just a transformation. I'm not actually a bird and I don't have any bird instincts." He explains, and a sudden understanding starts to appear on Ace's face as Marco continues. "People make jokes about that kind of stuff though, you know, the 'mother hen' thing. Sometimes I even join in just for fun, cause no one means anything by it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you get so mad if you thought it was a bird joke and you don't mind the bird jokes?" Ace interrupts to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco flinches upon remembering how he yelled at Ace that day. "Because I didn't know what you were doing, but before that day some of those things you did made me think there was a tiny chance you might have feelings for me. Then the nest thing seemed like a prank for sure, and I thought everything else had only been about confusing me or getting me to let my guard down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace's eyebrows furrow as he tries to make sense of what Marco's saying. He opens his mouth to say something, but Marco keeps going before he can. "The reason I was mad wasn't because of the prank, it was because I'm in love with you and I'd let myself hope you might feel the same, only to think it was all for a joke for you and the others to laugh at my expense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in love with me?!" Ace's eyes are wide with disbelief. "So wait, you thought I loved you at first, but then the nest thing made you think I didn't but was pretending to or something to trick you, and that's why you were upset?" He stops for a moment and looks around the room at the 'nest' Marco made. "You made me a nest? You mean like, for the same reason I made you one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I made you a nest. I thought maybe since I messed things up so much by misunderstanding what you were trying to do, I should try fixing them your way." He swallows hard before continuing, "I love you, Ace. I get what you were trying to do now, but I messed things up, so I'm just gonna ask, do you still want to be with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace just stands completely still for a few minutes, eyes wide. Marco's nerves are skyrocketing, he can almost hear his heart pounding, it's so loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Ace moves the slightest bit, before he launches himself right at Marco. He closes his eyes, half expecting that Ace is about to punch him, which he fully deserves, only to feels lips pressed hard against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes open only for his vision to be filled with that freckled face right up against his. He wants to pull away to ask if this means what he hopes it means, but he can't. He kisses Ace back, puzzling their lips together, moving a hand up to cup his face and letting his eyes close again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace pulls him closer and he opens his mouth a bit, prodding at Ace's lips with his tongue, asking him without words to open up. Ace complies and Marco just wants to stay like this forever, exploring every bit of Ace's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's still filled with a desperate need to make sure he's not misunderstanding anything this time though, so he forces himself to pull away. Ace leans forward, trying to follow his lips with his own, but Marco grabs his shoulders to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marco? Why'd you stop?" Ace asks, whining a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted us to be clear this time, Ace. What is it you want? Do you want to be in a relationship? A monogamous one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all I wanted from the beginning!" Ace exclaims. "I love you too, Marco! I thought that you'd want the things that birds want from their mates, cause between stuff I heard before and comments people made here, I thought you were more like a bird than you are. I'm sorry I got that so wrong and messed things up, but I really wanna be with you more than anything. Just you and no one else!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco can't hold himself back from kissing Ace again now, pulling him as close as possible, their arms going around each other. Ace moans into Marco's mouth, grasping desperately at his back, wanting him closer as if they aren't already pressured right against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud sound interrupts them just as things start getting heated. They pull apart, Ace's face is bright red both from the exertion and embarrassment, and Marco realizes the sound was Ace's stomach growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckles fondly, "Good thing I thought to have Thatch make some food already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Food?" Ace perks up and looks around, before he finally sees the large platter of food, mostly meat, sitting on his desk. He gets up to grab it and then gets back into the blanket nest with Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settle close together with Ace's back against Marco's chest, the platter of food on Ace's lap. Marco reaches around and picks up a bit of meat with his fingers and holds it up to Ace's mouth. Ace turns his head to look at him, almost asking if he's serious. Marco just smiles at him and gestures towards Ace's mouth with the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace opens his mouth to eat it, letting his tongue brush against Marco's fingers just a bit, making Marco have to bite back a moan. He then picks up some food himself and holds it around for Marco. They feed each other slowly until all the food is gone, Ace obviously eating a lot more of it than Marco, though taking much longer than he usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set the platter aside and snuggle close together, both feeling exhausted after the emotional turmoil they've both been through lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Marco laughs, "I still can't believe you were trying to ask me to be your mate like a bird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Ace turns his head towards him, flustered, and says, "It made sense at the time, ok!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know." Marco says, fandly. "It's all worked out anyway, it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you, I can't believe I didn't realize what you were doing. I wouldn't want you any other way though." He leans in to kiss Ace again, soft and sweet this time, trying to pour every ounce of love he feels for this man into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break the kiss and both start drifting off to sleep, happy and content to stay together in their silly blanket nest like this. Tomorrow will probably be all explanations and laughs when they have to tell the rest of the crew about them, but for tonight it's just the two of them, together like they were always meant to be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks for reading my fic, wonderful person that you are! Kudos and comments would be appreciated, but don't feel pressured! If you'd like to talk to me or see what I'm up to, you can find me here at <a href="https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/ArielxLazarus?s=09">my twitter</a> or if you're 18 or over feel free to join my nsfw 18+ discord server called <a href="https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX">pirate shenanigans</a>. We're just a nice and friendly (and occasionally thirsty af, lmao) community of adults who love one piece, especially Ace and all of the Spade and Whitebeard pirates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>